Between Two World : Stay by my side
by Lightning03
Summary: Stohess une cité coupée du monde par un mur de cinquante mètres, Maria. Levi est un jeune garçon qui vit dans cette cité. Il fera la rencontre d'une personne qui changera sa vie à tout jamais.
1. Chapitre I

_Salut les gringoos ! Comment allez-vous ?!...Moi ça va plus tôt bien. Je viens vers vous pour faire découvrir ma première fic *s'applaudis* je l'ai débuté humm *réfléchis* il y a quartre mois mais je n'arrivai pas à la terminer (panne d'imagination) du coup je l'ai laissé de coté, mais je suis du genre à terminer ce que je commence. Comme je l'ai dis t'haleur c'est ma première fiction, ça me ferai grave plaisir si vous laissez un commentaires pour voir si vous apprécier mon travaille ou même pour des critiques...des critiques constructives hein !_

 _Genre: Romance, Drame, Action, Supernaturel, Fantasy_

 _ **Disclamer:** Les personnages de SNK ne n'appartient pas, tout les droits sont à Hajime Isayama, je ne suis qu'une fan de son oeuvre, sauf un personnage mais vous allez vite le découvrir si vous continuez à lire l'histoire._

 ** _Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !_**

* * *

 **#1: La cité de Stohess**

Mathr, est un pays ravagé par une guerre qui dura dix ans, opposant la royauté Friz, dirigeante du pays contre des rebelles du régime. La famille Friz gouvernait sur Mathr depuis deux mille ans. Cette fratrie était redoutée pour détenir un pouvoir dévastateur. Durant la guerre, Mathr s'était divisé en deux par une muraille de cinquante mètres de hauts, Maria.

Les rebelles finissent par tués les Friz, leur meurtre annonça la fin de la guerre. Ce conflit a laissé de grandes blessures physiquement que mentalement. La moitié de la population a été ravagé par cette bataille, les ressources naturelles ont été quasiment détruites. Cette période sombre du pays est appelée «L'ère Révolue». Une nouvelle famille règne sur Mathr, depuis l'assassinat de la précédente la famille, les Reiss. Les tensions se sont évaporées, mais le pays est toujours déséquilibré. Le mur Maria est le vestige de cette période sanglante.

Nous sommes en deux mille dix neuf, le mur divise toujours le pays, en deux terres complètement différentes. La zone Safe appelé aussi reste du monde est l'endroit ou vivent les gens aisés et de milieu modeste. Stohess, la cité rouge est un lieu de non-loi ou vivent les plus démunis. La plupart des habitants de la cité sont des descendants de familles rebelles, des réfugiés politiques, des personnes expulsées de la zone Safe. Stohess est une cité énorme et dangereuse, mal famé où il est déconseillé de s'aventurer. C'est une ville extrêmement pauvre. La cité offrait de rares coins de paradis.

Le gouvernement s'en foutait pas mal de la cité, mais par peur d'une rébellion et d'un envahissement de la zone Safe, ils ont pris quelques dispositions pour calmer le terrain. Dorénavant, ils travaillent en collaboration avec une firme multinationale, Syon Conpection. L'entreprise est connue pour être le leader sur le marché des ressources naturelles. Grace à la firme les conditions de la cité se sont améliorées aux niveaux de l'épuration de l'eau, de l'électricité, et du logement.

Un garçonnet rentrait les bras chargés de nourriture, deux baguettes de pain, et un peu de charcuterie. Depuis l'isolement de la cité, le manque de nourriture se faisait paraître, aucunes terres étaient assez fertile à Stohess. Les seules ressources étaient distribuées par les autorités gouvernementales. Le garçonnet arriva chez lui, sa maison n'est pas très grande, mais assez confortable pour y vivre, elle se trouvait dans le quartier «le plus calme» de la cité.

Il passa la porte et la ferme doucement, il se dirigea vers la cuisine et déposa ses denrées. Il coupa un morceau de pain et s'installe silencieusement sur une chaise. Fini de manger, le garçon alla dans la chambre, mais se stoppa devant la porte en entendant des ronflements y parvenir. Il poussa la porte doucement pour regarder la personne endormie, des bouteilles d'alcool entouraient le lit. Le garçonnet poussa un soupir de lassitude, il entra doucement fessant attention à ne pas réveiller la personne. Il s'accroupit pour ramasser les bouteilles qui tranaient au sol, il se leva et scruta la personne qui ronfler bruyamment. L'homme est de grande taille, plutôt mince, possédait une longue barbe, Kenny. L'homme est connu pour être un malfrat respecté dans la cité, il contrôle la zone nord de Stohess. Il tient un business qui lui rapporte gros, le blanchiment d'argent.

Il dormait à point fermé dans le lit. Le garçonnet sort de la chambre et jeta les bouteilles à la poubelle. Il s'installa sur le canapé et se recroqueville sur lui-même. Le garçonnet est âgé de onze ans, il avait de longs cheveux noirs corbeaux, une peau porcelaine et des yeux argentés. Il se nommait Levi.

Kenny avait pris soin du garçon à la mort de sa mère, il y a maintenant cinq ans, elle est morte de sous les yeux de Levi. L'adulte l'avait trouvé en face de son lit en pleurant, ce jour-là l'homme l'avait pris de force, car le garçonnet ne voulait pas quitter la, il restait accroché à son corps sans vie. Levi n'avait que cinq ans lorsqu'il a perdu sa mère, son seul repère dans cette cité infâme.

Le garçonnet avait perdu le goût de toute chose, la vie avait pris brutalement sa mère qui l'aimait énormément. Le noiraud avait constamment le visage dépourvu d'émotion, un corps sans âme. Il ne fessait plus attention à lui, il s'était amaigri mais grâce à l'homme, le noiraud avait repris du poids cependant il a gardé ses longs cheveux. Kenny avait essayé plus d'une fois coupé cette tignasse mais Levi refusait catégoriquement. Le garçonnet travaillait auprès de Kenny pour subvenir à ses besoins, le malfrat voulait que le noiraud apprenait la dur vie à Stohess. Chaque jour il s'entraînait. L'adulte lui avait appris comment il devait survivre dans cette cité, le maniement d'une arme blanche et le corps-à-corps. Levi n'était plus le même petit garçon qui il y a cinq ans, il avait mûri, et il avait surtout compris qu'ici, c'était survivre ou mourir.

* * *

 _J'espère que ça vous a plu au moins, le prochain épisode arrive très vite, il est déjà prêt, il me reste à le corriger. Bon je vous laisse, je compte sur vous sur le chapitre 2. Salut_


	2. Chapitre II

_Salut les gringos, je vous poste le deuxième chapitre. Je n'ai pas de rythme de publication mais je vous promets de publier le plus souvent possible. J'essaye toujours d'avoir un chapitre en avance comme ça vous attendaiez pas longtemps… Ah oui ! J'ai oublié, je suis à la cherche un(e) beta-Reader pour m'aider dans ma fiction, si quelqu'un est intéressé(e) envoyer moi un message privé._

 _ **Disclamer :** je ne pense pas le répéter tout le temps, mais vous avez compris les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (quel dommage)._

 _ **Sur ceux bonne lecture !**_

* * *

 **#2: Rouge**

La nuit était tombée, Levi dormait sur le canapé, le sofa n'était pas un endroit très confortable, mais il devait se contenter de ça. Il se reposait ici quand Kenny rentrait bourré. Le calme dans à Stohess est rare, souvent des bagarres dégénéraient, ou des personnes alcoolisés braillaient dans les rues. Dans cette cité régnait drogue, crime, sexe et alcool. Il n'y a pas de place pour des enfants, souvent, ils mouraient à cause de la pénurie alimentaire, mais aussi de maladie, faute d'argent. La plupart des jeunes étaient voulus à un avenir sombre : dealer ou prostitué, pour essayer de se faire un peu de thune. Les seuls moyens de s'en sortir de cette cité infâme étaient d'avoir assez d'argent pour payer son pass de citoyenneté pour accéder de l'autre côté du mur, ou d'être recruté à Syon Conception. La firme avait mis en place un programme pour intégrer des personnes dans la zone Safe pour se créer une nouvelle vie, mais les critères sont très sélectives, peu de personnes ont réussi à rentrer dedans.

Le garçonnet somnolait quand il entendit un bruit venant de extérieur, Levi était toujours sur ces gardes, ici, c'est assez commun que des personnes viennent dérober en pleine nuit. Le noiraud se leva et alla chercher un couteau dans une armoire, il prend la lame dans sa main et la cacha derrière son dos, les leçons de Kenny avaient fait du garçonnet un combattant malgré son jeune âge. Levi sort de la maison, il jeta un coup d'œil de gauche à droite. Rien n'a signalé. Le bruit retentit à nouveau, cette fois, le garçonnet s'aventura dans la rue. La rue n'était pas très bien éclairée, il marchait avec assurance, jusqu'au bruit qu'il entendait depuis la maison. Levi s'arrêta devant une petite ruelle, le son provenait par là, aussitôt, il s'engouffra dedans. Il faisait de plus en plus sombre. Le noiraud sentit comme happé à l'intérieur. Pendant sa marche, Levi perçoit une présence dans la ruelle, le noiraud sort son couteau tenant fermement dans sa main près à attaquer.

« - Sors de ta cachette où c'est moi qui vient te chercher.»

Son ton était calme et posé, mais la menace était bien réelle, il n'avait pas peur après tout les horreurs qu'il a vécu. Plus rien ne lui faisait peur. Le garçonnet attendait que l'individu exécute son ordre ; quand de grands yeux rouges se dressent devant lui. Levi surpris fixait les prunelles droit devant. Ses yeux s'élargissent et sa bouche s'entrouvre, mais il la ferma de suite. La personne s'avança doucement pour relever son identité, le noiraud était prêt à se battre si le danger était présent. Une fillette se présenta devant lui, elle le fixait, totalement paniquée, désemparée. Levi n'avait toujours pas détourné son regard du sien, subitement ses iris rouges se changèrent en violet puis se stabilisent en bleu. Le garçonnet sondait la fille, ne sentant pas menacé le noiraud rangea son couteau.

« - Que fais-tu ici ? demanda le garçon.

La fillette cherchait ses mots, la tête baissée. L'espace d'un instant Levi eut la tentation de la laisser là, de l'abandonner à son sort, mais le garçonnet remarqua à quel point elle tremblait.

\- Suis-moi »

La fillette semblait hésitante, mais elle n'avait pas d'autre choix. Elle suivit le noiraud au pas. Sa démarche était mal assurée, faible, elle n'avait probablement pas mangé depuis plusieurs jours.

Arrivé à la maison, Levi rangea le couteau dans la commode, il se dirige vers la cuisine et profita pour allumer la lumière du séjour, dans le but de donner un air moins sinistre à la pièce. Il fouilla dans le frigo à la recherche d'un repas, le noiraud trouva pas grand chose dedans, il coupa un morceau de pain et de viande dans une assiette et plaça sur la table. Levi remarqua que la fille était resté à l'embrasure de la porte d'entrée, il lui fit signe de la main de venir s'asseoir pour manger. La fille ferma la porte, elle déambulait, toujours un peu hésitante. Elle explorait ce nouvel environnement du regard, admirait les bibelots, c'était une maison banale, un peu trop banale, il n'y avait aucun indice sur la vie de ses occupants.

Elle s'installa sur la chaise et commença à dîner, elle mangeait avec voracité, le peu de nourriture donné, le garçonnet alla lui chercher un verre d'eau et lui plaça devant elle. Le noiraud s'assoit à côté de la fille et la regarda manger. Il se posait pleins de questions, c'est-elle enfuie de chez elle ? Ou perdu toute simplement ? Le garçonnet fixait ses prunelles, il était subjugué, ces yeux bleu émeraude très expressifs, leurs couleurs n'étaient pas qu'un simple bleu. La pupille est cerclée d'un vert en forme de rayon. L'iris mélangeait des teintes vert et bleu clair, il restait en admiration devant ses beaux yeux. La fillette avait terminé son repas, elle essuya sa bouche avec le revers de sa main puis tourna son attention vers le garçonnet qui l'analysait intensément. Il ne la pas quitté des yeux une seule seconde. Impossible pour elle de deviner ce qu'il pensait. Son visage était totalement neutre. Son regard argenté accentuait la gêne de la fillette, elle croisa les mains sur ces genoux. Ils se regardaient dans les yeux dans un silence pesant. Levi reprend ses esprits et brisa le silence.

\- Je m'appelle Levi et toi ?

La fille baissa les yeux, ne dit aucun mot, Levi fronça les sourcils.

\- Qu'est que tu fais dehors en pleine nuit ?

Sa lèvre inférieure tressautait dangereusement, elle était à deux doigts de pleurer. La fillette ferma les yeux un instant pour refréner les sanglots qui menaçaient d'éclater. Le garçonnet observait la fillette, se demandant pourquoi elle se mettait dans cet état.

\- Des personnes te veulent du mal ?

Levi pensait qu'elle faisait partie des enfants qui empruntaient de l'argent à des hommes pas très fréquentables à Stohess. Une fois que le propriétaire réclame son fric, ils étaient dans l'incapacité de rembourser le dût.

Elle hocha la tête, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues rosies, elle les essuyait maladroitement en passant un bras sur son visage. Le noiraud soupira, il ne voulait pas d'être mêlé à ce genre d'histoire. Les gens n'ont pas de pitié quand il s'agit d'argent. La plupart du temps, ils connaissaient tous un destin tragique.

\- Si tu dois de l'argent, j'peux rien faire pour toi.

Confuse, la fillette leva les yeux encore embrumés.

\- J'ai pas besoin d'argent.

Levi arqua un sourcil, intrigué.

\- Alors pourquoi tu pleures ?

\- J'ai plus endroit où aller, je sais plus quoi faire !

Sa voix était tremblotante et elle finit par se coincer au fond de sa gorge. Elle n'arrivait pas à retenir un sanglot.

\- OK, souffla le noiraud. Des personnes te veulent du mal ? Tu as fais quelque chose ?

\- Ma mère me disait que je suis spéciale et c'est pour ça qu'ils me veulent du mal.

\- Spéciale ? Répéta t-il

Soudain, le souvenir des yeux de la fillette lui revient, ce rouge sang qui lui avait transcendait l'esprit. Ces iris rouges devenu violets et bleue à la fin. Levi voulait comprendre la métaphore de ses yeux. Le garçonnet inspecta la fillette du regard, son apparence était différente des autres enfants de la cité, d'une part ses yeux, bleu opaline, il n'avait jamais vu de personne posséder une couleur pareil. La fillette devait avoir approximativement neuf-dix ans. Elle avait une peau basanée, de courts cheveux ondulés de couleur jais, elle détenait de jolis traits de visage. Son vêtement était froissé, une robe blanche à priori, vue les diverses tâches d'herbe et de boue dessus, elle avait des écorchures à différents endroits sur son corps, comme si elle s'était battue. Levi remarqua des traces rouges au niveau de ces poignets, dû peut-être à des lanières, et un bracelet en papier sur sa cheville était inscrit «numéro un». Toutes ses indications insinuées qu'elle s'était échappée de quelque part, Levi voulait comprendre davantage, mais il préféra se taire, car il sentait qu'elle était encore perturbée. Il ne voulait pas la brusquer avec ses questions. Levi lui prend doucement le poignet, la fillette le laisse faire et fixe le noiraud.

\- Ça te fait encore mal ?

\- Non, murmura-t-elle.

Levi se leva lentement et se dirige vers la chambre, il revient avec une couverture qui déposa sur le sofa.

\- Tu dois être fatiguée repose toi un peu.

Elle se retire de table, s'installa dans le canapé, s'allongea et se couvre avec le drap.

\- Tu peux rester avec moi, j'veux pas être seule !

La voix de la fillette était désespérée, ses yeux attentifs fixaient les yeux du garçonnet. Levi s'assoit à l'extrémité du canapé.

\- Dors, je reste à tes côtés.

Le marchand de sable ne tarda pas à faire sa magie sur la brune qui dormait profondément. Levi surveillait la fillette, mais le noiraud ne tarda pas lui aussi à rejoindre le pays des rêves.

* * *

 _J'espère que vous avez apprécier ce chapitre, et que vous avez envie de connaitre la suite. Merci d'avoir lu, on se revoit pour le prochain. Salut_


	3. Chapitre III

_Salut ! Comment allez-vous ? Excusez-moi pour le retard du chapitre, je suis occupée c'est temps-ci, mais j'ai promis que j'abandonnerai par cette fiction. Je te tiens mes promesses. Cesse de blabla je vous laisse découvrir le chapitre._

 _Disclaimer : je suis obligée de le dire orrh. Les personnages blabla bla vous connaissez la suite non ?_

* * *

 **#3 : Parallèle**

Au petit matin, Levi ouvrit doucement les yeux laissant ceux-ci à s'habituer la lumière du jour, il s'étira tel un chat et jeta un rapide coup d'œil à côté de lui, la fillette dormait encore. Il avait trouvé cette fillette, la nuit, totalement désemparé et faiblie. Levi avait fait preuve hospitalité et la accueille sous son toit. Le noiraud se lève et part aux toilettes, se doucha, enfila de nouveau vêtement et se brossa les dents. Le garçonnet partit dans la cuisine en quête de nourriture, il fouilla les placards, il ne restait pas grand chose.

Aujourd'hui était la grande distribution, le gouvernement avait mis en place ce système afin de «garder» la zone sous contrôle sous peine d'une famine. Ce système n'était pas assez opérationnel, car il ne nourrissait pas toute la population de la cité. Les jours de distribution s'effectuer trois fois par semaine : lundi, mercredi et samedi. Le garçonnet décida d'aller à porte Maria où se déroule l'opération pour récupérer assez de denrées qu'il faut. Levi prépara son sac à dos afin de transporter la nourriture et sorti de la maison. Le noiraud parcourait la ville sur les toits, de cette hauteur, il pouvait avoir une vue globale, mais aussi ça lui procurait une sensation de légèreté, de liberté, il se sentait comme un oiseau volant dessus de la cité. Le garçonnet avait l'impression qu'il pouvait voler par-dessus la muraille. Levi arriva devant la porte Maria, il observa au loin une foule déjà amassée et des soldats. Ils étaient vêtus, d'une veste noire avec leur blason de leur section. La brigade spéciale. Sous autorité du gouvernement, leur rôle est de contrôler l'ordre à l'intérieur du Mur. Ils ont une très mauvaise réputation dans la cité, car ils sont connus pour être corrompus et d'abuser leur pouvoir sur les habitants.

Le garçonnet sauta du toit pour se retrouver sur terre et se dirigea vers le convoi. Les personnes faisaient la queue, il n'y avait pas de priorité aux femmes, aux enfants ou aux malades, ici, premier arrivé premier servi. Les soldats distribuaient les denrées, dans un sac déjà remplies. La quantité était strictement contrôlée, sauf si les soldats ont reçu un pot-de-vin de la part d'hommes influent à Stohess pour recevoir une quantité plus importante que les autres. Levi attendait son tour, il regardait les personnes autour de lui sans vraiment prêter attention. Le noiraud pensait à la fillette, se demandait si elle s'était bien reposée vu son état hier, si elle aurai faim à son réveil. C'était la première fois que Levi côtoyait une personne de son âge.

\- Au suivant

Une voix masculine sortie le garçonnet de sa rêverie, il avança d'un pas pour faire face au soldat. L'homme lui donna un sac garni de plusieurs conserves, de barres céréales, de légumes, même des viennoiseries. Surpris le noiraud étudia le soldat. L'homme était âgé d'une quarantaine d'années, il était chauve et possédait une moustache bien taillé.

\- C'est un petit supplément, tu m'as l'air d'être un bon garçon, sourit le vieux avec bienveillance.

Tout un coup, un soldat se précipita, il se dresse droit devant le vieux, plaça sa main droite sur sa tempe pour saluer son supérieur.

\- Capitaine Pixis nous avons un problème avec la distribution de l'aile gauche.

L'homme regarda Levi et lui adressa un sourire chaleureux.

\- On se reverra bientôt mon garçon.

Le Capitaine fait volte-face et partit, Levi n'avait pas bougé, il était étonné du geste du vieux. Des viennoiseries, c'était vraiment rare d'en avoir, le soldat regarda le noiraud avec mépris.

\- Dégage de là morveux, t'as plus rien à faire ici.

Le garçonnet adressa un regard noir au soldat. Son regard était sombre, enveloppé d'une puissante agressivité. Le soldat recula d'un pas, il était intimidé par ces yeux, comment un gamin pouvait effrayer un homme bien plus âgé que lui. Levi ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, soudain le soldat fit volte-face au noiraud, sans dire un mot, il se contenta de reprendre sa tâche. Levi répartit avec un sac bien rempli vers la maison. De retour, le garçonnet vit la fillette assise sagement sur le canapé, perdue dans ses pensées quand elle remarqua la présence de Levi, son regard témoignait du soulagement.

\- Je pensais que tu m'avais abandonné !  
\- J'habite ici, annonça le garçonnet avec nonchalance, en déposant son sac dans la cuisine.

La fillette pointa du doigt une porte, le garçon suivi son geste des yeux.

\- Il y a un homme qui dort dans la chambre.  
\- Kenny  
-...Ken..ny ?!  
\- C'est mon mentor, parla sèchement le noiraud. T'as faim ?

La fillette hocha vivement la tête et se dirige vers la table et s'assoit. Levi sort les aliments de son sac et les rangea dans les placards. Le garçonnet prépara le petit-déjeuner, un bol de chocolat au lait et des viennoiseries donné par le vieux ; des croissants au chocolat. Devant, le petit-déjeuner, la fillette n'a pu cacher son enthousiasme, un grand regard pétillant. Levi ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un petit sourire, il trouva la fillette mignonne, il s'assoit et partage le repas avec elle. Une fois le déjeuner terminé, le noiraud débarrassa la table, et nettoya les deux bols, la fillette observait le garçonnet faire la vaisselle puis son regard s'attarde sur un nid oiseaux au loin de la fenêtre, la fillette émane quelque chose d'étrange en ce moment même... une sorte de triste solitude, une fragilité.

\- Oi

Concentrée sur les oiseaux, la brune n'entendait pas le garçonnet. Elle continuait à fixer l'oiseau, le volatile donna à manger à ses petits, et les couva.

\- Oi toi !

Elle tourna ses prunelles des oiseaux vers Levi.

\- Tes habits sont dégueulasses, va prendre une douche.

Elle baissa la tête et analysa ses vêtements, ils étaient dans un sale état. La brune relève la tête pour s'adresser au noiraud.

\- Je n'ai pas d'habits de rechange !  
\- Je vais aller te chercher des vêtements, tiens, prend cette serviette.

Levi lui jeta une serviette qu'elle rattrapa de justesse, le noiraud sort de la maison et laissa la fillette une nouvelle fois seule. Quelques minutes plus tard, il revient avec des vêtements, une robe fleurie, des bottines noirs et un gilet.

\- Ou tu as trouvé ces vêtements ? Demanda t-elle.  
\- Je l'ai emprunté, maintenant, tu peux aller te laver.  
\- T'es sur, que tu les as empruntés ?! Insista la fillette.  
\- Tu poses trop de questions, répondit Levi agacé.

Il poussa la fillette vers la salle de bain et ferme la porte derrière elle. La fillette se retourne avec étonnement vers la porte, elle se dirige vers la baignoire et commença à se déshabiller. Pendant ce temps, Levi se demandait de ce qu'il allait faire d'elle. La laisser se débrouiller seul ? Non, elle l'aire être trop faible pour survivre ici, au moins d'une semaine elle serait morte ou capturer pour être une prostituée. La remettre à la brigade spéciale ? Hors de question, ces gens sont pourris jusqu'à la moelle. Que pouvait-il faire pour elle. Levi réfléchit longuement puis une idée lui vient. La fillette sort de la pièce, propre et habillée et avança vers le garçon pensif, elle s'assoit à côté de lui, pencha sa tête pour l'observer avec ses grands yeux interrogateurs. Levi prend la parole fixant droit devant lui.

\- Écoute, j'ai réfléchi et je pense avoir trouvé un moyen pour qu'on s'occuper de toi. Tu seras plus en sécurité ailleurs qu'ici à la cité.

La fillette fixait attentivement Levi.

\- On va t'intégrer au programme de Syon, si tu rentres là-bas, tu auras plus de chance de t'en sortir.

Le sang de la fillette fit un tour, tout un coup, sa peau devenait blanche, son teint basané presque doré fait place à une blancheur livide, ces yeux grandement écarquillés, tous les muscles de son corps se mirent à trembler.

\- Non.  
\- Huh ? Levi se tourna vers la brune et remarque son état.  
\- Oi ? Ça va ?!

La brune n'entend plus rien, tout était brouillé dans sa tête. Elle regardait fixement le sol, sa respiration coupée et le cœur comme bloqué dans sa gorge, Levi se plaça accroupi devant elle.

\- Oi ! Tu m'entends, oi ?!

La fillette serra ses poings, des larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

\- Je ne veux pas retourner là-bas...Je ne veux pas retourner là bas LEVI ! Cria t-elle.

Elle planta ses prunelles dans ceux du noiraud.

\- Je veux rester avec toi LEVI !

La fillette peinait à retrouver une respiration normale à cause des sanglots qui secouent son corps de spasmes violents. Levi resta sans voix et se contenta de l'observer pleurer. Soudain, un bruit retentissait vers la chambre, Levi prend brusquement la fillette par le bras qui trébucha au sol, il ouvrit un placard en bas de l'évier et lui ordonna de se cacher à l'intérieur. La fillette essayait de calmer les spasmes, elle rentra et mis sa main sur sa bouche pour ne pas faire de bruit.

\- Ne bouge pas, tant que je ne te l'ai pas dit.

Au moment Levi ferme, la porte de la chambre s'ouvre Kenny bailla bruyamment et se dirige vers la cuisine.

\- Putain, les gens ne peuvent pas la boucler le matin. J'ai un mal de chien. Grogna t-il en se massant les tempes.

Il s'assit lourdement sur une chaise et regarde Levi.

\- Fais-moi du café gamin.

Levi exécute et prépare la boisson pour l'adulte. Le garçon lui apporta son breuvage. Kenny prend la tasse et boit une grande gorgée.

\- J'ai une tache pour toi, je veux que tu ailles voir ce connard de Thomas et lui rafraichir la mémoire, s'il veut vivre, il doit me ramener mon putain de fric.  
\- Je dois aller de manière douce ou forte ?

Kenny lui adressa un sourire carnassier.

\- Manière forte, rappelle-lui que c'est moi qui contrôle le nord de Stohess.  
\- Bien, répondit sèchement le garçonnet.

L'homme alluma une cigarette et inspira et se lève de sa chaise pour se pencher vers Levi.

\- J'aime voir le _démon_ qui sommeille en toi, dit Kenny en crachant de la fumée.

Le garçon lui lança un regard noir, l'homme prend son chapeau et fait volte-face à Levi et quitta la maison. Le noiraud soupira et se dirige vers le placard et l'ouvre.

\- Tu peux sortir maintenant.

La fillette sort doucement, et se relève, des larmes perlaient encore au coin de ces yeux.

\- Suis-moi

Le noiraud et la fillette sortent de la maison ensemble. Ils marchèrent dans les rues sans endroit défini. Ils se baladaient dans le silence, la brune observait les rues, les habitations, les gens, tout ce qui l'entourait. Tout était gris, et triste aucune joie rayonnait autour d'elle. Levi marchait sans regarder vraiment ou il aillait, il était ailleurs son corps était là, mais pas son esprit. Les paroles de Kenny retentissaient dans sa tête. «Démon».

\- Levi

Ses paroles l'avaient chamboulé d'un coup, il essayait de pas y repenser, mais peine perdue, c'était comme si les mots qu'il a prononcés jouait en bouche dans son esprit.

\- Levi ?! Appela la fillette, elle le stoppa en prenant sa main.

Le garçonnet regarda surpris sa main dans la sienne. Il ne lui avait pas prêté attention depuis qu'ils sont sortis. La fillette l'observait avec des grands yeux bleus inquiets.

\- Levi ! Tu vas bien ?

Le garçonnet fixa sa main entrelacé avec celle de la fillette, ce geste était bizarre pour lui, mais plein de douceur. Elle le regardait en attendant une réponse. Il lui lâcha la main.

\- Hmm

Après avoir marché, ils se posèrent sur haut d'une petite colline.

\- Pourquoi tu veux rester avec moi alors qu'on ne se connaît pas ?  
\- Parce que tu es gentil et j'ai confiance en toi !  
\- Peut-être, je ne suis pas si gentil, et que je te ferai du mal. Tu donnes trop vite ta confiance. T'es vraiment naïve.  
\- Je sais que tu ne me feras jamais du mal !  
\- Comment tu peux le savoir ?  
\- Je le sais, c'est tout.  
\- Tch, idiote.

Levi la trouvait bizarre, elle voulait à tout prix rester avec lui, sans même le connaître, sa naïveté la tuera un jour. Le noiraud lâcha un soupir et accepta qu'elle reste avec lui. Qu'avait-il à perdre en fin compte, un peu de compagnie lui fera du bien. La fillette affichait une mine joyeuse, son sourire illuminait son petit visage. Le garçonnet remarqua les petites fossettes à chaque coin de ces joues, il venait découvrir un nouveau visage chez elle. Levi voulait en savoir plus sur elle, dorénavant elle faisait partie de sa vie.

\- Pourquoi tu criais, je ne veux pas retourner là-bas tout à l'heure ?

Le visage joyeux de la brune se décomposa, elle bougeait la tête frénétiquement de gauche à droite, comme si elle essayait de ne pas ressasser de mauvais souvenirs. Inconsciemment, la fillette frottait son poignet avec sa main. Ces yeux reflétaient plein de peur et de tristesse. Levi attendait sa réponse.

\- J'étais enfermée à Syon, ils me faisaient du mal.

Levi était surpris, Syon Conception est connue pour être une entreprise novatrice qui a pour but de changer le monde, notamment en améliorant la vie des habitants dans la cité de Stohess. Nombre d'actions avait convaincu les gens de ces initiatives de bienfaisance. Le noiraud était loin de s'en douter que cette entreprise cachait des choses malveillantes.

\- Comment as-tu réussi à t'échapper de Syon ?

\- Une femme m'a aidé à m'enfuir, mais à cause de moi, elle a été tuée, inspira doucement la fillette, puis je me suis faufilée dans une cargaison et je me suis retrouvée ici.

Elle remonte ses genoux sous son menton avant de les enlacer avec ses bras. Elle resta ainsi, les yeux dans le vague. La blessure était encore grande, le fait qu'elle se confie à lui de cette façon la rendait si vulnérable. Le noiraud se voyait en elle, lui avec sa mère, il s'était toujours dit que c'est de sa faute si elle était morte, mais si Kenny lui disait le contraire. Levi s'était juré de plus pleurer et de devenir fort afin que sa mort ne soit pas vint. Le garçonnet aimerait pouvoir la soulager de cette peine et lui dire que ce n'est pas sa faute, mais il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Depuis leur rencontre, Levi ne savait toujours pas comment elle s'appelait, il avait besoin de mettre un nom sur son visage.

\- Dis-moi, ton prénom.  
\- Asia...je m'appelle Asia, répondit la fillette.

Afin de compte, Levi et Asia vivaient en parallèle la même situation, ils étaient enfermés à Stohess, avec la mort d'une personne sur le cœur. Levi contemplait le ciel bleu, il y avait peu de nuages, au loin des oiseaux s'éloignaient, le noiraud se demandait où ils allaient, quelle était leur destination. Asia fit de même et observait l'étendu bleu. Pendant un instant, leurs esprits divaguaient, ils appartenaient plus à ce bas monde. Ils étaient libres.

* * *

 _Ce chapitre vous a plu ? ça me fesserait très plaisir si vous laissez un commentaire, on se voit pour le prochain. Salut_


	4. Chapitre IV

_Yo,_ _les_ _gringos_ _! Que dire…_ _à_ _part que j'ai disparu pendant_ _un long MOMENT_ _et j'en suis désolé (vraiment). Vous savez le problème de tous les auteurs, le manque d'inspiration, ce fléau que tu dois faire face un moment de ta fiction… bah ca ma touché ! Ce chapitre met venu comme un éclair la nuit et je devais l'écrire sinon tout allait disparaître au fond de ma mémoire (coup d'inspi t'as vu !). Maintenant que j'ai remis à la main à la pâte, j'essayerai d'écrire plus souvent pour publier un chapitre._

 _Si tu connais_ _BTW_ _, je te conseille de relire les trois premiers chapitres afin de te rafraîchir ton cerveau (oui ton cerveau pas ta mémoire) pour pas que tu sois dans l'incompréhension._

 _Continuons l'aventure de nos deux protagonistes !_

 _ **Genre :**_ _Romance, Drame, Action, Supernaturel, Fantasy_

 _ **Disclamer**_ _ **:**_ _Les_ _personnages de_ _SNK_ _n'_ _appart_ _…_ _je_ _parie que tu connais déjà la chanson hein !_

 ** _Bon lecture :)_**

* * *

 **#4 : Sang-froid**

Ils étaient là, tout les deux, assis sur l'herbe fraîche en train de regarder le ciel qui se couchait, à méditer sur leur courte existence et à ruminer le passé. Levi se leva soudainement, Asia se releva et suivit le noiraud au pas. Arrivé à la maison, aucun des deux m'a prononcé un mot, l'atmosphère était étrangement lourd. Levi se dirige vers la cuisine pour se mettre quelques choses sous la dent, la fillette quant elle, c'était directement réfugiée dans la chambre en fermant la porte derrière elle.  
Asia se laissa tomber lourdement sur le lit, elle fixait intensément le plafond avant de sentir des larmes perler sur ses joues, ses souvenirs douloureux qu'elle essayait d'enfouir au plus profond de sa mémoire revenait à la surface. Dès qu'elle fermait les yeux, l'image d'un corps se vidant de son sang lui revenait à l'esprit.

Elle pouvait plus retenir ses larmes, elle coulaient d'elle-même.

De son côté, Levi avait fini de manger, il rangea tout ce qui traînait dans la pièce. En fessant le ménage, il arrivera au niveau de la porte de la chambre ou s'était caché la fillette. Il resta un moment sans bouger fixant la porte. Elle n'était pas sortie depuis leur retour, même pas pour réclamer à manger, d'habitude elle embêtait Levi pour à manger. Le garçonnet tendit le bras vers la poignée de la porte. Pourquoi diable il se souciait d'elle se demanda t-il, si elle mangeait cela n'était pas son problème, il n'est pas sa babysitter.

Le noiraud se remémore leur discussion sur la colline. A cet instant, Levi se sentit proche d'elle, un sentiment tout nouveau pour lui. Il hésitait une seconde puis il la poussa et entra doucement. La chambre était plongée dans le noir, seul la lumière du lampadaire extérieur, aidait Levi a distingué le corps d'Asia allongée sur le lit. Levi s'approcha, arrivé devant elle, il nota que la fillette dormait, le garçonnet observa son visage endormi, d'un geste doux, caressa sa peau un peu humide afin de ranger une mèche de cheveux.

« Elle a pleuré » pensa t-il.

Il resta quelque instants à la contempler. Levi quitta silencieusement la chambre. Le garçonnet jeta un coup d'œil vers l'horloge accroché sur le mur. Minuit douze, c'est alors qu'il prit la porte d'entrée et laissa la fillette seule à la maison.

Levi marchait dans les rues de la cité, sombres et insalubres, le noiraud se stoppa devant un bar, Le Titan. Il entra dedans. Un vieil homme seul était accoudé au bar, il tenait pratiquement plus debout. Un groupe d'hommes éclataient de rire bruyamment quelques tables plus loin. D'autres chahutaient avec des prostituées de la maison. Le vieil homme voulut quitter le bar, mais celui-ci tomba au sol. Levi enjamba l'ivrogne au sol et marcha vers une pièce au fond du bar. Un garde était placé devant la porte. Des bruits de coups retentissaient derrière l'homme. L'adulte reconnu Levi et lui adressa un sourire.

\- Oh, mais c'est notre démon, tu reprends du service ?!  
\- N'appelle pas comme ça.

Le garçonnet lui adressa un regard agressif, noir, celui qui serait capable de vous tuer sur place. Malgré son jeune âge, Levi ne laissa jamais marchait dessus. Le garde prit peur, sans un mot, il ouvra la porte afin que le garçonnet puisse entrer. La pièce était froide, une table était placée au milieu de la pièce, en face se trouvait un homme ensanglanté attaché à une chaise. Un homme de grande taille lui assène plusieurs coups de poing au visage, son visage était tuméfié.

\- Te frapper me fatigue, vaut mieux que j'en finis maintenant avec toi.

L'agresseur se tourna vers le garçonnet qui observait au loin la scène. Levi ne prononçait pas un mot et reste là, à scruter avec un air d'ennui profond. Un sourire carnassier apparut sur ses lèvres, ce sourire que Levi connaissait très bien, Kenny.

\- Oi, gamin juste à temps !

Un homme se dirige vers Kenny et lui chuchota quelques mots à l'oreille. Kenny sourit, et l'homme se retire. Kenny dégaina son arme vers la tête de la victime, affolé, la victime lui supplia de lui laisser la vie sauve. Un sourire cruel se dessine sur ses lèvres, il jubilait de le voir dans un état si pitoyable. Sans hésitation, le barbu lui place une balle entre les deux yeux.

Kenny est réputé pour être un homme impitoyable, sanguinaire, soif d'argent. Au cours de sa jeunesse, le barbu n'est qu'un simple dealer dans la cité. Ambitieux, il voulait de gravir les échelons. Une légende raconte que Kenny avait à lui seul anéanti un gang en les égorgant et tua le plus au gradé et prit sa place.

Kenny déposa son arme sur la table et fait signe de la tête à Levi de s'approcher. Le barbu ordonna à ses sbires de nettoyer la pièce et de se débarrasser du corps encore chaud. Kenny s'appuie sur le rebord de la table et sort un parquet de cigarette, le garçonnet se mit en face de lui.

\- Je veux que tu y ailles à une transaction d'argent qui va se dérouler au Nord-est dans trois semaines. Je veux que tu participes à cette mission d'accord.

-OK

Un des sbires de Kenny entendu la discussion et s'interpose.

\- Sous votre respect, patron, mais des hommes sont plus qualifiés à faire cette mission que ce gamin.

Kenny jeta un coup d'œil à Levi puis vers son homme de main.

\- Tu sous-estimes mes choix ?  
\- Non pas du tout, patron répond t-il nerveusement.

Kenny posa sa main sur la tête du noiraud, et lui ébouriffa les cheveux.

\- Je vois en Levi du potentiel, ce gamin a des couilles je crois même plus grosses que les tiennes rétorque t-il en fessant mine de chercher. Il sera mon second, quand il acquerra plus d'expérience. Maintenant dégage de ma vue.

L'homme hocha la tête puis disparu. Levi s'apprêtait à tourner les talons pour sortir de cette pièce, mais le barbu l'interrompue dans son action.

-Thomas, as-tu réglé son compte ?

Kenny prit une cigarette dans le parquet, il la porta entre ses lèvres fines, l'alluma et puis il regarda le noiraud, celui-ci ne répondit pas à sa question. Kenny compris que son silence était sa réponse.

-Termine-moi cette affaire, mort ou vif, je m'en fous. Récupère mon fric et tu pourras rentrer tranquille, Inspira le barbu en recrachant une bouffée de fumée lentement.

Le noiraud quitta le bar et s'alla pour finir la tache qu'il lui a été donné.

Asia se réveilla le soleil la frappait au visage, elle se frotta les yeux et se redressa lentement, son estomac gargouilla. Elle se leva et décida d'aller manger, après tout, elle n'avait pas mangé la nuit précédente. Dans la cuisine, la fillette s'empresse d'ouvrir le frigo afin de calmer son estomac. En ouvrant, elle aperçut une assiette de cookies et se servi un verre de lait. Asia prit l'assiette et la déposa sur la table ainsi que le verre. La fillette manga dans le silence puis elle se demanda ou était passé Levi. Elle jeta un rapide coup d'œil sur le canapé, là où dormait le noiraud, rien. Il était toujours le premier à se réveiller. Elle pensa qu'il était parti tôt le matin pour ramener à manger. Asia arrêta de se soucier de Levi. Le petit-déjeuner pris, Asia voulait se divertir un peu et commença sa quête.

La brune fit un tour de la maison cette fois, elle prit le temps de bien observer l'environnement. Elle fouilla la chambre, mais trouva rien, au salon, la fillette s'attaqua à une petite bibliothèque. Aucun livre n'était destiné pour son âge, tous ces livres étaient plus tôt barbant sans intérêt. Mais, en fouillant elle fit tomber un livre, elle le ramassa. Une BD, enthousiaste, Asia se précipita sur le canapé allongé la tête dans le vide, les pieds contre le dossier. Après avoir lu la BD, la brune était fascinée par ce monde de super-héros qui risquait leur vie pour sauver des gens, et s'imagine vivre dans un univers pareil. Elle se leva se fit un tour sur elle-même. Elle était tout simplement heureuse.

Asia continue sa chasse au trésor, soudain elle tomba nez à nez sur une petite commode éloigné dans un coin du salon. La fillette s'accroupi devant et ouvra l'étagère. Elle regarda longuement l'objet dont elle venait de découvrir puis le pris en main. Une photo. Une femme se trouvait dessus, elle était belle et ravissante.  
Elle avait la peau porcelaine et probablement très douce, et de longs cheveux noir lisses. Ses yeux étaient argentés, ils étaient tout simplement brillants, pétillants. Elle s'inspirait la douceur, et le bonheur. À côté d'elle, se trouvait un enfant, un visage qu'Asia reconnue, Levi. Sur la photo la femme enlacée Levi, la fillette remarquée une chose qu'elle n'a jamais vu sur le noiraud auparavant, un sourire. Asia compris vite qu'il pouvait que s'agir de sa mère. Asia caressa le visage souriant du noiraud. Elle aimerait juste le plus souvent sourire.

Levi marchait sur le chemin de la maison, il avait passé la nuit dehors. Le noiraud avait un regard assombri dans sa main, il tenait un couteau, recouvert de sang. Il arriva à destination, il ouvra la porte et fit un pas, Asia sauta d'étonnement envoyant Levi. Les gouttes de sang perlaient sur la pointe du couteau créant une flaque sur le carrelage. Asia avança doucement vers lui puis s'immobilisa devant, elle discerne l'objet dans sa main. Ses yeux allèrent à la rencontre du noiraud. La fillette regardait nerveusement Levi et sondait son regard. Ses prunelle émeraude se perdaient dans ses yeux métalliques, un voile sombre les traversaient un instant. Levi aperçoit Asia qui tient la photo entre ses mains. D'une voix presque menaçante, il demanda comment elle l'avait trouvé. La fillette regarda la photo, et compara en quelques secondes le visage du garçonnet. Totalement différent, devant elle se trouvait un Levi sombre, une facette qu'elle n'avait pas encore découvert. Il s'approcha doucement en demandant toujours où elle avait trouvé cette photo, Asia recula en même temps que Levi avançait. Asia commencée à avoir peur, elle mit à trembler, elle ne comprenait pas le comportement de Levi. Soudain, le noiraud lui attrapa le bras fortement et commença à lui crier dessus.

-Qui t'a dit de toucher à mes affaires !

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues. Le garçonnet continuait à la tenir fermement. La fillette lui suppliait de la lâcher, car son emprise lui fessait mal. Tout à coup, les yeux d'Asia se changèrent en violet, le verre et l'assiette posée sur la table se mire à trembler fortement. Le garçonnet observa les objets. Levi senti une forte sensation de chaleur au niveau de sa main qui lui brûlaient, il lâcha immédiatement son bras et aussi son couteau. Il relève la tête et plonge directement dans le regard d'Asia et remarque que ses yeux embrumés étaient violets. Il recula d'un pas, et fixa ses yeux. Cette métaphore, il avait déjà vu lors de leur première rencontre. Aussitôt, il comprit. Asia était dotée de pouvoir.

* * *

 _Alors, j'espère que vous avez aimé ce chapitre. On commence à avoir un peu d'action. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire pour faire un petit coucou. La suite dans prochaine épisode (je crois que je vais beaucoup utiliser cette phrase). Salut_


	5. Chapitre V

_Hello, comment allez vous ? Désolée pour la disparition. Voici un nouveau chapitre pour vous. N'hésitez pas à laisser des commentaires ça me ferait plaisir et en même temps si vous avez des remarques à me faire._

 _ **Disclamer**_ _ **:**_ _les personnages de SNK ne m'appartiennent pas ils sont de la propriété d'_ _Isayama Hajime_ _._

 _Bonne lecture_

* * *

 **#5 : Jeux d'enfants**

Asia regarda finalement Levi. Après quelques longues minutes de silence, le noiraud savait qu'il devait dire quelque chose. Il semblait s'être remis de sa surprise, mais était comme même méfiant. La fillette était tétanisée et appréhendait sa réaction. Elle secoua la tête, et sentit soudainement sa gorge devenir sèche.

-Tu as peur de moi maintenant ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Levi continua longuement à la fixer, une multitude de questions lui parvient à la tête, toujours avec son expression neutre sur son visage, le garçonnet s'avança vers la fillette.

\- Non répondit-il simplement.

Asia fut choquée de sa réaction, mais aussi soulagée. Soudain, Levi tourna sa tête afin de cacher sa gêne.

\- Je t'ai agressé alors que tu n'as rien fait, tu t'es simplement protégé, je m'excuse. Exprima le noiraud d'une voix douce. Les yeux d'Asia s'écarquillent, je t'avais dit que j'allais de faire du mal.

Asia compris qu'il s'en voulait qu'il y avait une raison derrière ce comportement. Levi aurait pu la traiter de monstre et la rejeter, mais il ne l'a pas fait, il n'était pas effrayé par elle depuis leur première rencontre. Elle avait du mal à affronter les regards des personnes apprenant son secret. Mais Levi ne portait pas de jugement. Asia voulait être réconfortante auprès de Levi et lui montrer aucune rancœur.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas du tout Levi, tu es mon ami. Rassurant d'une voix douce.

Levi prit un moment, pour avaler les mots qu'elle venait de dire puis il détourne son visage, soulagé de voir ce petit sourire qui était sur son visage. À ce moment, le garçonnet ne voulait pas faire face à ce qu'il devait sûrement ressentir envers elle.

La plupart de ses peurs étaient logiques, personne ne l'avait traité comme une personne normale. Depuis qu'il est sous l'aile de Kenny, il est associé à une machine à tuer, à un démon, à un être humain dépourvu d'émotions. Levi a dû grandir plus vite que certains enfants, à étouffer ses sentiments, à avoir des responsabilités.

Pour la première fois de sa vie, Levi a l'impression d'avoir une amie. Le rose lui monta aux joues, il lui adressa un sourire timide ce qui réchauffa intérieurement Asia.

La fillette analyse le couteau au sol plusieurs questions lui vient à l'esprit, mais hésita à les poser de peur que le noiraud ne lui répond pas. Elle prit son courage à deux mains et questionna son ami.

\- Levi, fit-elle d'une voix intriguée, pourquoi as-tu un couteau plein de sang ?

L'atmosphère se transforma, le noiraud se raidit, ses yeux gris s'assombrissent, se plissent et son regard est vide.

\- Je devais m'occuper d'une affaire. Son ton était nonchalant.

Leur conversation fut interrompue lorsqu'une bagarre éclata à proximité, le noiraud s'approcha de la porte et pris soin de bien la fermer puis il avança vers Asia. Sans un mot, il ramassa le couteau en allant dans la cuisine pris un vieux torchon pour nettoyer la flaque de sang sur le carrelage. Quant à la fillette, elle ramassa les morceaux de verre, tout cela dans le silence.

…

Depuis la découverte de son don, Levi s'absentait de moins en moins il y a quelques jours maintenant, Levi restait par obligation. Il restait à la maison pour garder un œil sur Asia, vu son pouvoir et sa naïveté inquiétante, il ne pouvait pas la laisser seul.  
Plusieurs scénarios, défilaient dans sa tête s'il s'absentait trop longtemps. Le premier, elle ouvre la porte à un inconnu et se fait attaquer. Deuxième, elle décide de se promener seule dans la cité. Troisième, un inconnu lui propose un bonbon et elle le suit. Abusé non ! Pas pour Levi.

Levi avait donc décidé de lui apprendre quelques tuyaux pour survivre à Stohess, comme l'a fait auparavant Kenny. Le noiraud lui avait appris à utiliser une arme blanche et le corps-à-corps pour se défendre, chose pas facile, car Asia n'aimait pas se battre. Dans un coin isolé de la cité, le noiraud entraîne la fillette à se battre. Les deux enfants travaillaient au corps-à-corps, pour qu'elle puisse en cas de problème se débrouiller.

Asia s'élança vers Levi à toute vitesse, l'action dura quelques secondes, le noiraud maîtrise la fillette d'un croche-patte. Elle tomba au sol. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, le garçonnet attendit qu'Asia se relève, mais celle-ci resta allongé au sol.

\- Allez lève-toi, on n'a pas fini.

Complètement étouffée, Asia voulait plus faire aucun effort. Pour elle, Levi se montrait trop stricte, et cela fait maintenant deux heures qu'ils s'entraînent sans relâche.

\- Lève-toi répéta le noiraud.

\- Non, je suis fatiguée Levi, déclare Asia à bout de souffle. Je veux rentrer à la maison.

De retour, à la maison, Levi nettoya la maison avant le déjeuner quant à Asia, elle partit prendre une douche après l'entraînement salissant et épuisant. Le garçonnet était devenu maniaque depuis la mort de sa mère, la cité n'est pas un endroit très propre de base, les maladies et les virus se prolifèrent rapidement Kenny lui disait qu'il devait toujours nettoyer la maison pour qu'il ne tombe pas malade car avoir accès aux soins est difficile.

Pour se venger des deux heures d'acharnement, Asia sortit de la salle de bains en sautillant et en mettant de l'eau partout. En voyant la tête de son ami dépité, la fillette compris qu'elle avait réussi son coup. Il n'a fallu peu de temps pour que Levi court après Asia dans toute la maison.

L'heure du repas se faisait dans le calme, Asia mangeait toujours avec appétit, elle ne pas rechignait jamais de ce que Levi prépare. Après avoir fini de manger, ils étaient tranquillement sur le canapé, Levi lisait un livre tant dit qu'Asia gesticulait de tous les sens, signe d'ennui. Le noiraud remarqua l'ennui de la fillette, et ferma son bouquin.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je m'ennuie, on peut pas s'amuser ?!

Le noiraud soupir se pinça l'arête du nez.

\- Que veux-tu faire ?

\- Eh bien… si on jouait à la dînette

Le garçonnet leva les yeux au ciel, et donna une pichenette sur le front de la brune.

\- Aieuuh, s'écria-t-elle en frottant l'endroit visé.

\- Je joue pas à des jeux de gamin.

\- Mais tu es aussi un gamin, répliqua aussitôt la brune.

Étonné, le noiraud lui donne un autre coup. La fillette se plaint du coup.

\- Mais pourquoi tu es méchant comme ça. Elle esquissait une moue boudeuse.

\- Comment tu veux t'amuser dans une cité pareille.

\- Mais que font les enfants de notre âge alors ?!

Il soupira de nouveau

\- On s'amuse pas ici

Asia se rendit compris de la situation des enfants.

\- C'est triste

Le noiraud se contente d'émettre un grognement, Levi récupère le livre qu'il avait fermé et repris là où il était. Mais la brune était perspicace et embêta le noiraud une nouvelle fois.

\- Tu fais quoi de tes journées ?

\- Je m'entraîne au combat, où je suis avec Kenny mais maintenant je dois jouer le babysitter marmonna-t-il.

La fillette le fixait avec ses grands yeux. Il sentait son regard lui brûler la joue. Le garçonnet ne répond pas il se contente de lire son bouquin. Asia ne détournait pas ses yeux du noiraud, Levi ferma brusquement son livre, il le dépose à côté de lui. Confuse, la brune observa le noiraud se lève, il se plaça devant d'elle.

\- Tu as d'autres questions à me poser ?

Asia ne savait pas comment le prendre, c'était une façon de lui dire d'arrêter de le déranger ou une façon de nourrir sa curiosité débordante une fois pour toutes. Asia avait besoin information, elle n'était pas d'ici, Stohess est monde inconnu, Levi était sa seule source sous la main, il était tout à fait normal pour elle d'être curieuse. Mais on dit souvent que la curiosité est une qualité mais aussi un vilain défaut.

\- Je veux tout savoir !

\- Sur quoi ?

Asia plaça son doigt sur sa bouche et tapota doucement, sur les différentes questions à poser à Levi.

\- Stohess

\- Stohess est une cité coupée du monde par un mur de cinquante mètres. Maria. Derrière ce mur se trouve la zone safe. La plupart des habitants sont pauvres et nous devons nous battre pour survivre dans cette cité.

\- Pourquoi vous enfermez à l'intérieur ?

\- Je sais pas, je connais pas toute l'histoire de la cité.

\- Tu as jamais vu le reste du monde.

\- Non

Asia se sentait peinée pour Levi, il n'avait jamais vu ce qui se cache derrière Maria. Les habitants, étaient-ils enfermés à l'intérieur sans aucune raison. C'est ce qu'Asia se posa comme question.

\- Tu veux que j'te raconte comment c'est à extérieur !

Une lueur traversa les iris du garçonnet, Asia avait attiré son attention, curieux, il attendait ces explications.

\- Je suis née à Mitras, une ville pas loin de la capitale Trost. La ville est grande, il y a plein de bâtiment et de parc vert où on peut jouer. Les gens sont agréables et gentils et y'a plein d'endroits pour manger et si tu vas en hauteur de Mitras, tu peux voir la mer.

\- La mer s'interroge le garçonnet.

\- Oui ! C'est de l'eau à perte de vue, c'est infini.

Levi avait le regard brillant. Il parait passionné par la conversation. La découverte du monde était un de ses rêves, il avait jamais pris le temps d'imaginer comme le monde paraissait. Comme la plupart des enfants de la cité, la Zone Safe est la terre promise. Tout le monde a une vision différente de ce territoire. Il y a des personnes qui pensent qu'ils trouveront richesse et vie de luxe, d'autres une vie milieu, mais stigmatisé par le fait qu'ils viennent de Stohess.

\- Tu as déjà vu des animaux ?

\- À part des chats et des rats

Asia poussa un petit rire.

\- J'ai vu des animaux comme cheveux, des canards, des lapins dit-elle en comptant sur ses doigts.

Levi écoutait, elle racontait d'une façon amusante, elle avait réussi à égayer sa curiosité sur la zone. Le noiraud lâcha un petit rire. Depuis qu'elle vivait avec le garçonnet, elle avait jamais vu rire, elle était heureuse de voir Levi sourire pour la première fois.

\- Je veux découvrir le monde avec toi Levi ! Quand on sera plus grand, je veux partir dans la zone et rester avec toi pour toujours.

\- Pourquoi tu veux tant rester avec moi ?

\- Parce qu'on est ami, sourit Asia

Asia voulait découvrir le monde qui les entoure. De façon inattendue, la brune lui tendit son petit doigt en signe de promesse.

\- On se promet de toujours rester ensemble !

Levi fixa longuement son doigt, la fillette attendait un signe de sa part, le garçonnet tendit son doigt et l'enlaça.

\- Promis

Ils entrelacent leurs doigts en signe de leur promesse l'un envers l'autre.

* * *

 _J'espère que vous avez apprécié ce chapitre. Notre petit Levi commence à s'attacher à Asia (c'est pas mignon). On se retrouver pour le chapitre suivant qui est déjà en préparation. Salut_


End file.
